


Killed and Alone

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Phil knows its his fault that Allie died. Its his fault that Oliver is so alone.
Relationships: Mark | Philip & Allie | Alicia, Mark | Philip & Oliver (Ni no Kuni)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Killed and Alone

Why? Why, Why why why why? Why does Oliver still love him, after he killed Allie? Because he did. Phillip is a murderer. Phil killed his best friend's mom and somehow Oliver can’t hate him for it. Oliver isn't over as often, he's usually gone but Phil loves Oliver. And somehow, after everything, after being hurt and being in pain and being hurt by Phil, of all people. Phil punched him. Phil punched Oliver. Phil punched his best friend and he still loves him.   
  
How? How how how does Oliver love him? How does Oliver have the capacity, the space in his heart for the guy who made his mom die? The brat who thought he was good enough, who thought he could make something great with so little experience?  
  
Phil would be better. He would. He would be better for Allie. He would be better for Oliver. He and Oliver would build another car but it would be safe, they wouldn't test it in secret, they wouldn't test it near the water, they would be safe and no one would die.  
  
No one would die.  
  
No one would. Everyone would live and Phil wouldn't kill someone again. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t be a killer. He loved Oliver too much to let him be in pain, ever again.  
  
But he didn't know where Oliver went. He didn't know when Oliver would be back. And Phil couldn't become better if he didn't have him. It was selfish. It was cruel, to need him like this, to need him when Phil himself had stolen away the one Oliver needed. But he still needed him. Phil didn't want to be alone.  
  
Oliver didn't want to be alone either.  
  
But here they were. Alone, with death to blame. And Phil? Phil knew he was the one who brought that terrible force to their lives. Phil hopes one day, in the far future? He can be worth what he was before he killed her.  
  
Allie deserves to be alive with her family.


End file.
